The present invention relates to a time indicator for a clock or watch that has a watch plate and at least two time-indicating elements that are at least partially superimposed over one another and are driven by centrally and coaxially disposed drive elements.
With conventional time-indicating devices, the time-indicating elements for indicating time in an analog fashion are generally formed by pointers or hands that move about a central axis over the watch plate, which is embodied as a number plate or dial. The indication of time with these conventional analog watches is based upon the fact that the hands indicate the hours, minutes, and seconds by their position, and with reference to the numbers on the dial, thus providing a characteristic for the analog reading. In so doing, there is provided, in comparison to a digital watch, the advantage that time intervals can be guessed at without, as with a digital watch, having to do calculations in order to be able to estimate or guess at time intervals for the future or the past.
However, with time-indicating devices that have hands, a relatively quick glance at the watch can lead to an erroneous reading, since with such a quick glance it is frequently not possible to differentiate which of the individual hands is the hour hand, the minute hand, or, if present, the second hand.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a time indicator that is provided with time-indicating elements that rotate about a central axis, that offers the advantages of an analog reading, and that also essentially realizes the advantages of a digital watch, whereby a precise time reading is offered without further additional visual marks.